Love Reference Book
by Rockbell Sisters
Summary: La disputa de los hermanos Elric por el corazón de Winry. Nina observa y analiza la situación. Esta historia es paralela a FMA, donde sólo se utilizan los personajes y algunas de las relaciones entre ellos... EdxWinxAl por ahora
1. Las sospechas de Nina

**Aclaración:**

Nii-san: Hermano Mayor.

Nee-san: Hermana Mayor.

Sensei: Maestro.

Machine Freak: Apodo con el que Edward suele llamar a Winry, es como "Anormal por las Máquinas".

Arigatou: Gracias.

**

* * *

****Introducción:**

El más pequeño de ellos tiene 15 años. Su nombre es Alphonse Elric... Su hermano mayor, Edward, sólo le lleva un año. Ella es su vecina y amiga de la infancia. Su nombre es Winry Rockbell y tiene la misma edad que el mayor de los hermanos Elric. Ambos se sienten vislumbrados por la belleza de aquella mujer. Pero entre ellos hay sólo una sospecha de los sentimientos que tiene el otro hacia Winry.  
La historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nina Rockbell, la hermana menor de la chica en cuestión. Sólo tiene 15 años al igual que Alphonse y concurren a la misma clase. Todos asisten a la "Escuela Secundaria Daiwa". Aunque por otro lado hay partes contadas por un narrador omnisciente que explica aspectos que Nina desconoce.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Las sospechas de Nina"**

Recién comenzaban a florecer los cerezos en el pueblo de Rizenbul, lo que marcaba el inicio de la primavera... Winry, Edo y Aru se encontraban en el colegio conmigo en medio de un recreo.

Acababan de anunciarnos que habría un campamento para los chicos de 3° año (curso al que asistíamos Aru y yo). Sin pensarlo decidimos ir. Podríamos divertirnos mucho y... yo podría aprovechar el momento para hablar con él sobre un tema en especial...

Ya en el micro, sutilmente comencé a hacerle algunas preguntas:

Nina¡Aru! ... ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ( P )

Aru: Claro...

Nina: Etoo... ( ¡Ouch! No sé por donde empezar+ ) Veamos... ¿Qué piensas sobre mi hermana?

Aru: Bueno... Creo que en tí puedo confiar... Mira, la he estado observando durante tu último cumpleaños y la verdad...( ¡No sé si pueda hacer esto! )

Nina¿Y¡dime!

Aru: Pues... He notado que es muy bella... MUY bella...

Nina¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ella?

Aru: ( $ ¡blush! )

Nina¡Vamos¡No lo ocultes!

Aru: Pues... Creo que su sonrisa y su forma de ser...

Mi sospecha continuaba debido a que Aru no había sido específico con la explicación de su atracción hacia Winry.

La quinta mañana de aquella divertida semana mientras yo hablaba a Rizenbul, sucedieron cosas de las cuales yo me enteré meses más tarde.

Nina: (Al teléfono) ¡Hola¡Pequeña Hermana Mayor!

Winry: Hola Nina¿Cómo la están pasando?

Nina: Bien, bien... ¡Tengo que contarte algo urgente!

Winry¿Qué¿Están bien ustedes dos?

Nina: Yo sí, Aru... (dando vueltas) bueno... creo que le gustás. Durante estos días estuvo muy pensativo, como en las nubes... Y además no soporta escuchar el nombre de su hermano, se pone furioso... Yo creo que tiene celos de que Edo se haya quedado en el pueblo con vos...(ó.o)

Winry: Eso no quiere decir nada, no hagas un escándalo de algo muy pequeño... ¬¬

Nina¡No seas obstinada! Yo sé lo que te digo.

Winry¿Tenés algún indicio concreto?

Nina: Etooo... Me dijo que le gusta tu forma de ser y tu sonrisa... y que sos muy linda.

Winry: Eso no significa que esté enamorado de mí... ¡Deja de actuar como una Psicóloga!porque no lo ere...

Nina: (cortándola) Se me termina el tiempo para hablar, pero esto no queda así. Yo lo conozco a Aru y sé que algo le pasa con vos... Bueno, saludos a Edo... ¡Chauuuuu!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse había estado pensativo durante los pasados días.  
Aprovechando la ausencia de Nina, decidió plasmar en un tronco caído todo lo que sentía... Tres palabras fueron suficientes: "WINRY TE AMO". Con una piedra como lápiz grabó esa frase sin atreverse a firmarlo, pues si alguien lo leía sería la burla de todo el curso.

Una vez realizado el trabajo, se sentó sobre el escrito a pensar en aquella chica de cabellos dorados que lo volvía loco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando terminé, me fui al encuentro de Aru. Él estaba sentado en un tronco que parecía un banco. Se encontraba muy reflexivo.

Nina¿Pasó algo?

Aru: No, nada. (Intentando cambiar de tema) ¿Pudiste hablar con nuestros hermanos?

Nina: Sí, no hay novedades. Como siempre, tan aburridos. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Aru: (En la suya) Sí, no tenés que preocuparte por mí. (o.o)

Nina¡Oh¡Tenés lastimado un dedo! ( ¡O.o! )

Aru: ( ¡No¡Me lastimé con la piedra¿Qué hago? ) ehh... No te preocupes, me caí y me raspé un poco... ( S )

Nina¿Estás seguro?

Aru: Sí ¬¬...

Nina: Bueno, entonces voy a ver qué están haciendo las chicas... Chau, nos vemos después...

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Les presentamos nuestro primer fic... Esperamos que les guste la historia P **

**Actualizaremos lo más pronto posible... La historia aún no terminó de ser escrita... (ni vivida...) **

**Por favor, dejen reviews... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**♪ ♥ ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll ♥ ♪**


	2. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 2: "Sentimientos..."**

Durante los días que quedaron no volví a preguntarle a Aru nada sobre el tema. Pensé que de nuevo en nuestro pueblo podríamos hablar mejor y también me daría cuenta de su reacción al ver nuevamente a la "chica de sus sueños" que según yo pensaba era Winry.

Volvimos de noche, así que cuando llegamos no tuvimos mucho tiempo de contar las experiencias del campamento debido a que al día siguiente debíamos asistir al colegio como siempre. Aru estaba muy disgustado con Edo. Y, mi Pequeña Hermana Mayor...me pidió que le cuente y le hable sobre cada detalle del viaje, aunque lo que le interesaba era todo lo referido a Aru. Estuvimos hablando durante toda la noche intentando averiguar lo que el muchacho sentía por ella y a la vez sacando conclusiones y pensando cual sería la forma apropiada de actuar ante una situación así considerando que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos... Según mi hermana, Aru no sentía por ella nada más que un cariño por la amistad de tantos años... Pero ella es muy lenta para caer en esas cosas y no me sorprendió que no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
Un tema que no tocamos fue "EDO", ella había pasado una semana a solas con él. Y me resultaba extraño que no hubiese sucedido nada nuevo. Edo siempre la miraba con ojos tiernos y le peleaba constantemente sólo por molestar... ¡Necesitaba saber algo al respecto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Nina y Alphonse se encontraban en el Campamento escolar, Winry y Edward quedaron solos en la casa Rockbell (donde vivían los cuatro):

Winry¡Edward! Nuestra Profesora de Historia me pidió que te ayudara en su materia ya que aparentemente no estás sacando buenas notas...

Edward¡Métete en tus cosas, idiota!

Winry¡No me llames idiota¡ENANO IDIOTA!

Edward¿A QUIÉN DICES ENANO SIN REMEDIO QUE NO SE PUEDE VER CON UNA LUPA LIGADA CON UN MICROSCOPIO?

Winry¡A tí, enano! ;P

Edward: ¬¬... No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo solo

Winry: Siempre tan orgulloso ¿Por qué nunca me pides ayuda cuando la necesitas? (TxTsnif...)

Edward: ¬¬... Ya me voy... Se me hace tarde para ir a taekwondo...

Nada fuera de lo común: riñas estúpidas, miradas desencontradas y "lo siento" al final de cada día. Una relación de "hermanos" en la cabeza de Winry... Aunque en el corazón de Edward había más que eso, pero hasta el momento sólo él sabía de ello...

* * *

**Lamentablemente, este capítulo es corto... Actualizaremos rápido ;) **

**¡Hay muchas ideas y vivencias para escribir¡Gracias por los reviews!Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

♪ ♥ **ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll** ♥ ♪


	3. La salida a Ciudad Central

**Capítulo 3: "La salida a Ciudad Central"**

Tres meses más tarde, gracias a que Winry logró remontar las notas de Edo, el ciclo escolar finalizó satisfactoriamente para todos. Para festejar el comienzo de las vacaciones, realizamos una salida a Ciudad Central... Éramos Winry, los Elric, Nelly -compañera de curso y amiga de Winry y Edo- y yo.  
Luego de tomar el tren, comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad observando a nuestro alrededor.  
Winry se adelantó unos pasos debido a que le molestaba un poco una de sus rodillas. Edo la siguió; mientras que nosotros tres seguíamos charlando más atrás.

Decidimos ir a comer y que nuestros hermanos mayores eligieran el lugar:

Winry: Comeremos allí -señalando un Restourant francés-

Edward: De ninguna manera. ¡Yo quiero comida china!

Winry: Dije "Comida Francesa" ¬¬...

Edward: Y yo, "Comida China"... ¬¬

Winry: Francesa

Edward: China

Winry: Francesa

Edward: China

Winry¡TE DIJE FRANCESA! -sacando de su bolso una Llave Francesa- Así que... ¿Qué vamos a comer, Edward? ¬¬

Edward: -bajando la cabeza- Lo que tú quieras...¬¬...

Al fin y al cabo comimos en el lugar más caro de toda Ciudad Central, donde vendían la comida favorita de Winry... Que de hecho, pagó Edward...nn''

Una vez almorzando, Nelly tiró torpemente su tenedor al suelo. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerlo y observó que el Auto-mail de Edward estaba rozando afectuosamente la pierna de mi hermana... Se levantó velozmente, me miró pálida con ojos desorbitados y susurró que luego hablaríamos.  
Mientras Aru elegía un postre, su hermano comenzó a jugar con las manos de "su chica", la cual siguió su juego inocentemente.

Cuando salimos del lugar, el joven rubio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a mi Pequeña Hermana Mayor, lo cual noté sólo yo. Luego, él la abrazó por la espalda dejándola "aprisionada" entre sus brazos. Nelly me contaba sobre el "encuentro de las piernas", mientras que Alphonse miraba recelosamente a su hermano por como se aprovechaba de la chica más preciada para él.

Lo primero que noté fue cómo se le borraba a Alphonse la sonrisa de su rostro. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto no muy lejano a él. Mirando a mi alrededor, descubrí la causa de su expresión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward había aprisionado a Winry entre sus brazos; besaba sus manos, cabeza y cuello con la dulce ternura que él nunca había podido expresarle y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Winry: Dime¿ya tienes novia?

Edward: Jaja... No

Winry: O.o ¿Y cuándo tendrás una?

Edward: No lo sé... Depende de vos...

Winry¿Hoe? ... No entendí...TxT

Edward: Sólo depende de vos...

Winry¿Hoe?... Bueno... Pero igual no entendí... TxT

Luego de varias charlas sin sentido:

Winry¿Qué me vas a regalar para Navidad?... Porque yo ya tengo tu regalo¿sabes?

Edward: Tengo algo mejor que un regalo para darte...

Winry: OoO oohh... ¿y, qué es?

Edward: A mí.

Winry: Jaja¿y dónde piensas que estarás¿colgado en mi habitación?

Edward¿Por qué no?

Winry: Jaja¿Y qué haré cuando quiera cambiarme?

Edward: No te preocupes, me tapo los ojos y no miro...nn

Winry¡Jajajaja!

Edward: Jaja ( ¡Ufa! No entendió la indirecta...)

A todo esto, Alphonse miraba desde atrás con cara de perro desauciado... Nelly y Nina seguían comentando al respecto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esperabamos la llegada del tren que nos llevaría nuevamente a casa, me acerqué a la "pareja" recordándoles que existíamos... Sólo para salvar a mi hermana del aparente beso inminente que se acercaba y, según creía, no era esperado por su parte...

* * *

**A pedido del público: el tercer capítulo. Nos sentimos culpables de que el segundo haya sido tan corto TxT... **

**La historia continúa... y la vida también... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

♪ ♥ **ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll** ♥ ♪


	4. La Apuesta

**Aclaración:**

Una aclaración que no hicimos en los capítulos pasados, y que tal vez sea importante, es que Alphonse Elric ya no es una armadura, es decir, posee nuevamente su cuerpo. Su hermano Edward, al contrario, sigue teniendo sus miembros mecánicos que Winry construyó y repara semanalmente. Podríamos ubicar esta historia después de la seriey antes de la película, pero esto nunca hubiera sucedido, ya que Winry y Nina no se conocen y no son hermanas. Además de que los chicos no asisten a la escuela.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "La apuesta"**

Edward debía viajar con su grupo de Taekwondo y Alphonse aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Winry.  
A Alphonse se le ocurrió apostar contra ella. Mientras su hermano estaba de viaje, ella no podría pronunciar su nombre ni referirse a él en ninguna forma. Si ella lo lograra, Aru debía cantarle una canción. Pero si no pudiera ganarle, ella lo besaría en una mejilla durante 5 segundos.  
Mi hermanita, adicta a los retos, no dudó en aceptar... Y yo debía supervisar que cumpliera con lo pactado...

Nuevamente tendría la oportunidad de hacer confesar a Aru sobre lo que siente.  
Mientras mi Pequeña Hermana Mayor se escondía debajo de mi cama, yo arrastraba al chico por las escaleras hacia mi pieza; todo lo habíamos ideado las Rockbell para quitarnos las dudas acerca de nuestro amigo.

Nina: Hace tiempo que no hablábamos tranquilos¿no? Cuéntame algo de tu vida...

Aru¿Qué quieres que te cuente? o.o

Nina: Mmm... ¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa? ;)

Aru¿La tuya?

Nina: La mía ahí anda... jeje... ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia¿O te gustó alguien?

Aru: ( $ ¡blush! ) Etooo... Me ha gustado una chica de la Primaria pero nunca concretamos nada... Estuve confundido referente a Nelly, pero sé que ahora no me gusta. Nunca tuve una novia...

Nina: O.o ¡Ohh¿Y ahora hay alguien que te guste?

Aru: Mmm... Sí...

Nina¿Acaso es mi hermana Winry?... Se te ve en los ojos...

Aru: ( $ ¡doble blush! ) Sí.

Nina: Dime realmente... ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

Aru: Su figura, su personalidad... Y su hermosa sonrisa...

Nina¿Piensas declarartele?

Winry: ( $ ¡BLUSH!... ¡NINA TE MATO! )

Aru: Sí, cuando llegue el momento adecuado...

Nina¿Piensas que Edo siente lo mismo que tú por ella?

Aru: Y... Me parece que sí...

Nina¿Crees que está loca?

Winry: ( ¡VAS A MORIR, HERMANA! )

Aru: Tal vez, sólo un poco... Pero es divertido...

Nina¿Te parece que es celosa?

Aru: No lo sé, nunca me lo ha demostrado aún.

Nina¿Crees que es toda una artista?

Aru¡Sí, claro! Sobre todo con los Auto-mails...

Winry¡Sí! -se le escapa un débil grito- (XX ¡Uya! )

Aru¿Qué fue eso? ó.o

Nina: ( ¡Piensa, piensa!... ¡No arruines todo ahora, Winry! ) Eto... Fue Den jugando con Alexander... jeje (uff.. ¡estuvo cerca! ) ññ'' ¿En dónde estaba¡Ah, Sí¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría cuando te le declares?

Aru: No lo sé... Temo más por cómo reaccionaré yo, debo animarme primero... Me da miedo también su respuesta, sabiendo que ella tiene una mejor relación con mi hermano que conmigo... ¬¬...

Nina¡No debes tener miedo! Además sólo estás suponiendo cosas, todos tenemos una relación muy buena, no hay preferencias... ¡Y deberías saberlo¿Te le declararías en persona, por teléfono o por carta?

Winry: ( ¡eso no es importante ahora! ¬¬)

Aru: En persona... Pero primero debo animarme... ¬¬...

Nina¿La invitarías a salir? digo, ustedes dos solos...

Aru: Sí, pero no sé cuando... A lo mejor el día en que me declare...

Winry: ( ¡OoO¡Dí algo hermana! )

Nina: La quieres mucho... ¿verdad?

Aru: Sí, demasiado. Más de una vez sentí que no era para mí y me deprimí por eso. Para colmo al día siguiente veía su sonrisa y me daba cuenta de que la seguía queriendo a montones...

Winry: (TxT)

Nina¿No te molesta que tal vez a Edo también le guste Winry?

Aru: No, no soy muy celoso por suerte... Que ella elija a quien prefiera mientras que ese alguien la haga feliz... o.o ... Me importa más su felicidad que mi sufrimiento.

Winry: (TxT ¡Qué tierno! )

Nina: Si tuvieras que pelear por ella¿lo harías?

Aru¡Por supuesto que sí! la amo a tal punto que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella sin importar lo que sea...

Winry: ( ¿HOEEEE? $ RE BLUSH -¿se entendió la idea?- )

Nina¿Te cayó mal que Winry y Edo estuvieran...-buscando la palabra en mi mente-...mimosos el día que fuimos a Central?

Winry: ( ¿MIMOSOS¿NANI¡NINA! )

Aru: Sí, la verdad que sí... y después digo que no soy celoso...

Nina¿Crees que solo te gusta o sentís que estas enamorado?

Aru: No me parece que estoy enamorado... $

Nina¡Waw! El tiempo pasó volando...

Aru: Ahora¿puedo yo preguntarte algo?

Nina: Claro...

Aru¿Dónde está Winry?

Nina¡Salió¡CON NELLY! ... Pero... Ya debe estar por llegar así que mejor te vas a tu cuarto¿sí?...

Aru¿Eh? Sí, ... Claro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debajo de la cama, Winry tenía ganas de degollar a su hermana menor Nina. Una vez que Alphonse se retiró del cuarto, la joven rubia salió sigilosamente... El plan no había terminado, ahora Winry debía representar su llegada a la casa. Para ello, saltó por la ventana desde el segundo piso y aterrizó completamente de pie... Nina le gritó en voz baja como para que sólo ella pudiera oirla.

Nina: Ya entiendo por qué Edo te llama Gatita Escurridiza...

Winry¡Cállate!

* * *

**Bueno, he aqui el capítulo 4 :D Esperamos que les guste como siempre... gracias por los reviews! **

**Seguiremos actualizando a medida que vayamos escribiendo más capítulos... **

**Aún no terminó... el amor no tienefin... ;)**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**♪ ♥ ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll ♥ ♪**


	5. La Tonada de Alphonse

**Capítulo 5: "La tonada de Alphonse"**

Pasadas las dos semanas, Edward regresó de su viaje. Winry logró ganar la apuesta, por lo tanto, Alphonse debía aprender y cantar una canción.  
Éste no quería que su hermano se enterara de la apuesta pues sospecharía celos de su parte.  
Sólo tenía 3 días para decidirse y aprender la canción que entonaría...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperé esos 3 días muy ansiosa, deseaba escuchar a Aru cantar y poder reir un poco...

- Ano yume no mukou e; To Beyond That Dream from HAGAREN SONG FILE ALPHONSE ELRIC vocal : Rie Kugimiya -

Arukidashita bokura wa mada tachi domattari dekinai mata au made no yakusoku dakara

wakemonakute namida afure koborenai youni shitakedo mabuta no tsukimanijindeguruyo

daremo inai eki no hoomu tatazundemiruto koe ga kikoetekuru

kibou sagashite takusan no fune ga hiroku hatenai umi wo koeta youni I'M NOT AFRAID TO GO FOR SAIL korekara bokura wa sorezore atarashii nami ni mukatte tabidatsu yo

irodzuku machi to hitobito no mure egao ga toori sugiteku gairo no akari sotto tomotta

hoho ni yoseta yubisaki kara tsutawaru nukumori kanjite hoshii kara

dare mo mitakoto nai youna yume wo otta ano toki no koto wasurenai ALL THE DAYS ARE BACK AGAIN kakaeta itami mo isshoni yorokonda koto mo oboeteiru hazusa

ima wo ikiruyo kesenai mayoi ga mune no dokoka de boku wo tomerukedo ALL THE WAY I'LL WALK AGAIN shinjiru chikara ga katachi ni natte yuku koto shittekita hazu dakara

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba anocheciendo. Mientras Alphonse interpretaba la hermosa canción, el joven alquimista intentaba llamar la atención de Winry, quien escuchaba atentamente al pequeño Elric... Una vez finalizada la prenda...

Winry: Felicitaciones... Cantas muy bien... Ya cumpliste con lo acordado.

Alphonse: ( $ ¡blush! ) Gracias...

Edward: Aru... ¿Podemos hablar un momento en mi cuarto?

Alphonse¿Eh?... Claro... ¬¬... (T.T ¿me enfrentará por Winry? )

Edward: Ven... Vamos...

Edward subió rápidamente las escaleras seguido por su hermano menor. Las chicas esperaban abajo... Ya en la habitación de Edward:

Edward¿A qué se refería Winry¿Qué fue lo que cumpliste?

Alphonse: Etooo... pues...

Edward: Dime ya... ¡y no me mientas!

Alphonse: No te diré nada en absoluto... ¡Tú estabas de viaje así que es algo que no te incumbe! -salió corriendo-

Triste, el más joven de los Elric fue a sentarse frente al río como lo hacía de pequeño cuando se peleaba con su hermano mayor...

Acero rápidamente salió a su encuentro...

Edward: ( ¡No quedarán así las cosas, me dirás que es lo que ocultas! )

Recordando todas las peleas que habían tenido, el joven alquimista se dirigió directamente al lugar en donde solía estar su hermano en esas situaciones...

Alphonse¡Nunca sabrás lo que ha ocurrido!

Edward¡Me lo dirás de una u otra forma! -avalanzándose a él intentando intimidarlo- ¡Te golpearé!

Comenzaron a luchar...

Alphonse: (Ya no me caben dudas de que estás enamorado de Winry)

Edward: -Derribando a su hermando- ¡Es hora de que me digas la verdad!

Alphonse: Bueno, pues... -inventando una mentira- ella cocinaría durante el tiempo en que tú no estuvieras y yo cantaría... Fue sólo un trato... Y ambos cumplimos... ¿Feliz? ( ¡Uff¡Estuvo cerca! )

Edward se quitó de encima y, volteó hacia la casa Rockbell. Alphonse lo seguió.

Alphonse¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

Edward: Siempre que peleamos vas al mismo lugar... Eres predecible.

Alphonse¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la primera vez que fui al río?

Edward: Sí... Fue aquella vez que me pegaste... Fue la primera vez que peleamos en serio.

En ese momento, Nina salía de la casa a buscar a los dos hermanos... Mientras Winry hacía señales luminosas para que ellos vuelvan para comer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando estuvo lista la cena, salí a buscar a los Elric para que regresen a disfrutar de la comida. Cuando estaba cerca de ellos, comencé a escuchar la conversación que llevaban...

Alphonse¡Cierto! Esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos una pelea real... Me sentí muy mal por haberte golpeado...

Edward: También peleamos cuando querías saber el paradero de papá y creías que yo lo sabía...

Alphonse: Recuerdo cuando reñimos para ver quien se casaría con Winry... Jaja... ¡Yo gané!

Nina: (O.o... ¡Tenía razón al pensar que ambos están enamorados de mi hermana! .)

Edward: (¬¬...) ¿En serio?... Yo no lo recuerdo así... (No permitiré que te quedes con ella, yo debería hacerlo)

Llegamos a la casa... La cena transcurrió en un ambiente de mucha tensión entre los Elric. Yo estaba muy ansiosa por contarle lo que había escuchado a Winry...

Cuando la cena finalizó, cada uno marchó a su cuarto... Menos yo, que fui con mi hermana al suyo para contarle aquella conversación...

Nina: Creo que deberías saber esto...

Winry¿Otra vez¿Qué me dirás ahora?

Nina: Escuché a Edo y Aru hablando cuando fui a buscarlos para que volvieran...

Winry¿Y? ( ¡No des más vueltas! xx)

Nina: Bueno, dijeron que la pelea más importante que tuvieron fue para ver quién se casaría contigo...

Winry¿HOEEEEE? OxO... ( ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER! )

Nina: Lo que escuchaste... Yo te dije que ambos tenían algo contigo. Si no sintieran nada, no habrían peleado por eso...

Winry: TxT...

Terminada la charla, Nina volvió a su habitación mientras que su hermana mayor se quedó sentada sobre su cama reflexionando al respecto...

* * *

**¡Capítulo 5 arriba! Para los que apoyan a Ed... para los que apoyan a Aru... ¿qué mejor que una disputa entre ellos?**

**Esperamos que les guste este chap. Les agradecemos todos los reviews que nos dejan, y también que sigan esta historia.**

**Capítulo 6: el más largo hasta ahora de los que hemos escrito... lo leerán en una semana...**

**La vida sigue... no importa cuantos obstáculos tengas enfrente...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**♪ ♥ ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll ♥ ♪**


	6. Nina Psicóloga, Winry¿confundida?

**Capítulo 6: "Nina Psicóloga, Winry... ¿confundida?"**

Llegada la medianoche, Winry salió de su pieza, aún sorprendida por lo sucedido, y caminó sin rumbo por toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del joven Edward... sin animarse a llamar, se dió media vuelta y siguió su caminata. Luego de unos minutos de desconcierto, la joven rubia irrumpió en la habitación de su pequeña hermana, despertándola y rogándole por ayuda.

Winry: Nina, despierta! Necesito tu ayuda... ¡AHORA!

Nina: Eh? Mira la hora... ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda a estas horas?

Winry: Es urgente!

Nina: No puede esperar hasta mañana cuando esté más despierta?

Winry: No! Por favor, hermanita... (xx dale...) es sobre el tema... "Elric"

Nina: O.O... de acuerdo... ¡cuéntame!

Winry: ( ¡Ajá! Sabía que con eso ibas a acceder :P ) Estoy confundida, ambos están actuando demasiado extraño conmigo... No sé si lo has notado...

Nina: Cómo no notarlo?... Es tan obvio! Además, ya te había advertido al respecto. O.ó

Winry: OxO... Es que... x, no te creí... P jejeje

Nina: -.-''... ¡TERCA! (¬¬... ya verás cuando alguno de ellos se te declare...) Bueno, sigue...

Winry: Si no hubiera escuchado tu conversación con Aru, jamás te hubiera creído... Pero por otro lado, no hay nada que demuestre los sentimientos de Edo hacia mí... Por lo tanto, no creo en tus sospechas infundamentadas sobre él...

Nina: Ah, no?...Y qué me dices de la última salida a Ciudad Central: te diste cuenta de la forma en que te abrazaba?

Winry: ( ¡Blush, Blush, Blush:$) Etooo... eso no fue lo único... ¿No te diste cuenta? ( waw¡Milagro! O.o)

Nina: De qué debería haberme dado cuenta? (O.o...)

Winry: Etooo... También estaba besándome... (blush :$) -al ver la cara de su hermana, aclaró rápidamente la incómoda situación- ¡las manos!... cabeza, y cuello...

Nina: Eso sí lo noté! ( :P...) Pero... no le dí importancia en su momento...

Winry: ( ¡Ufa:( era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto...) Otra cosa extraña, fue que mientras que tú y Aru estaban de viaje, varias veces Edo me pidió perdón por las absurdas discusiones que tuvimos...

Nina: No creo que eso haya sido lo único que ocurrió en Central... ó.o ¡Cuéntame con detalles!

Winry explicó lo sucedido -que Nina desconocía- en Ciudad Central...

Nina: Waw! O.O... Demasiados indicios¡más de los que pensaba! o.o...

Winry: Cuáles? o.ó... Sabes que soy lenta en este tipo de asuntos... Estoy atenta a todo, pero por más que lo intente, no logro darme cuenta de nada... TxT

Nina: Es más sencillo entenderlo al verlo desde afuera... y tú estás involucrada, por lo tanto, debe serte más difícil...

Winry: ¬¬... Evadiste mi pregunta...

Nina: 1. El roce de su Auto-mail con tu pierna.  
2. El jue...

Winry: -cortando- ¿Cómo supiste eso? OoO

Nina: Nelly los vió y me contó... (jejeje -risa malévola- ò.ó) ¿Sigo?

Winry asintió con la cabeza...

Nina: 2. El juego de manos tan cariñoso.  
3. Las cosquillas.  
4. El abrazo comprometedor.  
5. Los besos.  
6. Que te susurraba al oído.  
7. La frase que te dijo de que el mejor regalo para tí, sería él mismo.  
8. Sus celos de Aru.  
9. Su respuesta de "Depende de vos"  
Déjame pensar...

Winry: ( ¡BLUSH:$) ¡Si llegas a la décima prueba, colgaré un cartel en mi cuarto diciendo...Idiota Total! -.-...

Nina: O.o oohh... veamos cuántas más hay... (jejeje... òó)

Winry: (Dios, no dejes que haya otra... ¡por favor! TxT)... Uups!...10. Las veces que se disculpó conmigo, sin ser usual en él hacerlo...?

Nina: Cierto! -

Winry: TxT... ¡No puede ser! (ToT snif...)

Nina: Te imaginas de novia con alguno de ellos? o.o...

Winry: Pues... Alphonse es demasiado tierno y dulce como para estar con...

Nina: Una anormal como tú? P

Winry: Claro... ( Espera...Qué dijo? ò.ó) ¿Cómo me llamaste, Psicóloga?

Nina: Jajaja :D Anormal... No puedes negar que lo eres...

Winry: ¬¬... -siguiendo en el tema- y Edward... simplemente no lo sé... Ambos se merecen algo mejor... además, siempre fuimos como hermanos...

Nina: Sí, pero... ¿recuerdas lo que Aru le dijo a Edo antes de entrar a la casa: sobre la peor pelea que han tenido desde pequeños?

Winry: O.o... ¡Yo no lo escuché! Puede ser tan sólo un invento de tu malévola mente...¬¬

Nina: No puedo creerlo...°-°...¿Piensas que soy capaz de eso? O.o... no haría algo así...

Winry: o.o... (por su reacción, debe ser verdad... ¡no! no creeré en nada de eso... ¬¬)

Nina: No seas tan obstinada! ¬¬... No sé si no notas las cosas o sino quieres verlas...

Winry: -asombrada por la reacción de su hermana- OoO... es que... tal vez, y sólo tal vez... tenga miedo de que tengas razón... :$

Nina: Eh?...Por qué tendrías miedo? o.ó

Winry: Pues... Estoy confundida, por lo que siento... no estoy segura de mi relación con ambos... ya no más...

Nina: O.O... ( ¡UYA! Di en el blanco...)

Estuvieron hablando toda la noche sobre el tema, llegando a conclusiones que ninguna de las dos pudo haber imaginado jamás por su cuenta. Sin notarlo, ambas se quedaron dormidas en el suelo y despertaron cuando el sol de esa mañana se asomó por la ventana de aquella habitación... Ya era tarde en ese entonces. Los hermanos Elric las estaban esperando en la cocina, mientras que las Rockbell, torpemente, se preparaban para desayunar.  
Alphonse se percató de que sus amigas bajaban por las escaleras, y las saludó como de costumbre. Mientras que su hermano luchaba en la cocina, preparando la comida.  
Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, agradecieron los alimentos y comenzaron a comer.  
Winry observó que el desayuno era para todos iguales, a excepción del de Edward...

Winry: ¬¬... Edward... ¿dónde está tu leche?

Edward: O.o... Etoo... Sabes que odio esa porquería...

Winry: Pero... qué dices? La leche es sana y nutrititiva

Edward: No la tomaré! Esa cosa sabe a vómito...

Winry: Si no la bebes, nunca dejarás de tener ese tamaño de guisante... P

Edward: GUISANTE? ¬¬...

Winry: Sí, guisante :P ¿Cierto, Aru?

Alphonse: Ah... sí. Nii-san bébete esa maldita leche -dijo enfadado de que ella prestara mayor atención a su hermano que a él-.

Nina: (o.o ooh... ¡interesante! )

Luego del pequeño incidente, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente... demasiado tranquilo ya que ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes volvió a pronunciar palabra...

* * *

**¡Capítulo 6 arriba! El capítulo más largo hasta el momento...**

**Como siempre, les agradecemos los reviews y que sigan esta historia tan... les damos a optar el adjetivo siguiente :P**

**"Aunque esté confundida y sola en mitad de la nada, sé que tu amor me guiará para salir a la luz..."**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll**


	7. ¿Me odias?

**Capítulo 7: "¿Me odias?"**

Como cada semana, Winry debía hacer el mantenimiento de los Auto-mails de Edward. Y éste aprovecharía la ocasión para hablar a solas con ella.

Winry: Me alcanzarías ese destornillador?...Por favor...

Edo: Claro...

Él se agachó a recoger la herramienta y se la entregó. Sus manos estuvieron juntas por segundos, sin que ninguno reaccionara al respecto.

Edo: -quitando su mano- Perdona... ( :$ ¡Re Blush! )

Winry: Descuida... ( :$ Blush)

Yo estaba espiándolos por la cerradura pero se veía muy poco. Me intrigaba saber qué estaba sucediendo, si acaso Edo se animaría a hablarle sobre sus sentimientos... Noté que Aru estaba en su habitación muy inquieto por la misma razón. Y para mi desgracia, tuvo la misma idea que yo... :S...

-desde aquí todo susurrando para no ser escuchados-

Aru¿Qué haces aquí? °.°

Nina: Etooo... yo... ( ¿Qué demonios le digo? T.T) creo que lo mismo que vos... P

Aru: Pues sólo pasaba y te vi espiando...

Nina: A mi no me engañas! Sé que quieres saber lo que hacen... Te intriga la razón por la que mi hermana no te deja presenciar el mantenimiento ¿Cierto?

Aru: Dime una cosa... ¿Crees que debo cambiar algo en mi forma de ser como para agradarle más a ella?

Nina: No. Sólo debes ser tú mismo, no puedes cambiar por cada persona que te agrade, dejarías de ser auténtico para pasar a ser lo que a los otros les gustaría que fueras... Así le agradas a mi hermana, pero hasta ahora no ha pensado en una relación mayor a la amistad. Ella desconoce tus sentimientos.

Aru: o.o Tienes razón, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que a mí no me agrada mi forma de ser...

Nina: Entonces tienes que ver qué no te agrada de ti mismo y eso cambiarlo pero no por lo que les guste a otras personas sino por lo...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejándonos a Aru y a mí descubiertos...

Winry: CÁLLENSE! Y déjenme trabajar tranquila!

Sin pensarlo ambos salimos corriendo hacia nuestros cuartos...

Nina: Y tú me decías que no estaba loca... Ahí tienes...

Aru: Eso le pasa por juntarse con mi Nii-san...

Nina: °-°

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Nina y Aru charlaban detrás de la puerta olvidándose por completo de su cometido, Winry reparaba a Edward...

Edward: Ouch! Eso duele!

Winry: Ánimo, ya casi termino!

Edward: Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo...

Winry: -ocupada, trabajando- Dime...

Edward: -notando que ella no le prestaba mucha atención- ¿Me... odias...por... ( ¡No sé si esto sea lo correcto! ) Lo siento, pero no puedo...

Winry: Hay respuestas que no llegan si no haces las preguntas...

Edward: De acuerdo... ¿Me odias por haberte ocultado quién fue el culpable de la muerte de tus padres?

Winry: Jamás podría odiarte... ( :$ ¡Súper Blush! )

Edward: ( :$ Blush) Perdóname pero no pude decírtelo, no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

Winry: Deja ya de disculparte, no es necesario. Creo que Nina y yo ya lo hemos superado. Por favor, no le hables a ella de esto, se pondría muy mal... -dejando escapar una lágrima...TxT-

Edward: Por favor no te pongas así... La sonrisa queda mejor en tu rostro... -Abrazándola-

Contenida en los brazos del joven, estalló en llanto... Pero pronto cesó ya que oyó un ruido que provenía de la puerta... Sigilosamente, se acercó al lugar de donde se había escuchado el sonido. Al abrirla, descubrió que los hermanos menores de ambos, se encontraban ahí hablando. Al verla, salieron corriendo rápidamente ante el temor de ser golpeados con la herramienta que Winry sostenía en su mano.

Al rato, la mecánica subió las escaleras para ver cuál era el estado de su hermana luego de la pequeña charla que había tenido con Edward y que podría haber escuchado. Por suerte, Nina se había concentrado tanto en su conversación con Alphonse que se había olvidado del "espionaje".

* * *

**He aquí el nuevo capítulo... uno de los más tiernos :D Para los que creían que Ed se quedaba atrás... **

**¿Aún siendo amigos me odiarías? No podría soportarlo si fuera así...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll**


	8. RushValley

_Aclaraciones:_

_Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, sucede que hemos retomado el colegio y se nos complica para reunirnos y seguir escribiendo..._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los RR..._

_Aquí procederemos a aclarar: El "(Blush :$)" lo utilizamos para demostrar cuando un personaje se sonroja mucho... jeje... _

_Si necesitan que aclaremos algo más, no duden en decirnoslo!_

_Saluditos... Los dejamos con un nuevo capítulo_

_Winry y Nina Rockbell

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "RushValley"**_

Debido a que Winry necesitaba adquirir nuevas herramientas, decidimos emprender un nuevo viaje... a RushValley.

Winry: WAW...No lo puedo creer: es el nuevo modelo de Auto-mails reforzados! °x°

Edo: Tranquila, Mecánica del terror... Vinimos para eso... ¬¬'...

Winry: A quién llamas "Mecánica del terror", Monstruo Alquimista? ¬¬

Nina: Sigues creyendo que no está loca? Mírala!

Aru: Eso no me importa... Ya te he dicho muchas veces que...

Winry: Aru, Nina! Se van a quedar atrás!

Nina: Vienes, Aru?

Aru: (-.-' nadie me escucha...) Sí... ¬¬

Mientras mi Pequeña Hermana Mayor me presentaba a su amiga Paninya, Edo y Aru desaparecieron sin dejar rastro...

Paninya: Ey, Winry! Pasó ya mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos...

Winry: Es verdad. Por cierto, dónde está mi ex-profesor :P

Paninya: Dominic salió a hacer un par de compras, pero no te preocupes... no tardará en regresar...

Winry: o.o... Es una lástima, pero sólo pasé para saludar... Vinimos a RushValley a comprar unas herramientas nuevas y eso es todo...

Paninya: Qué pena... Dime, Winry...

Nina: Nee-san... ¿dónde están Aru y Edo?

Winry: No lo sé, hace rato ya que se fueron... Siempre causando problemas ¬¬...

Paninya: Es verdad... antes de que llegaran ustedes, los vi pasar corriendo por un callejón... Parecía que tenían mucha prisa... o.o

Nina: Oh Oh... o.o Nee-san... esto no es bueno...

Winry: Hoe? Qué pasa?

Nina: Es que... seguramente, ellos... deben estar compitiendo por...

Edo y Aru -al mismo tiempo- ¡Volví!

Se miraron mutuamente y sus miradas sacaban chispas de la furia...

Nina: (O.o apuesto a que sus ahorros están metidos en las nuevas herramientas de mi hermana... -.-')

Aru: Winry! Mirá lo que conseguí! -mostrando una llave francesa doble-

Nina: ( ¡JÁ! Son demasiado predecibles... o.o oh, no... Aquí viene la locura... -.-')

Winry: °x° -adorándola- Qué hermosa! Es una versión Brasilera muy difícil de conseguir!...°x° Está preciosa, Aru. Toma, aquí está.

Aru: No, la compré para tí. Sé cuanto aprecias este tipo de cosas...

Winry: OxO ¿De verdad¡Gracias! Aru, gracias...

Nina: (-.-' ¿cómo lo supe? -irónico-)

De pronto, Aru y Winry giraron para ver a Edo...

Edo: No me mires así... no pienso comprarte absolutamente nada... ya fue suficiente con el dinero que me hiciste gastar en tu querida comida francesa cuando fuimos a Central... ¬¬

Winry: Por qué me gritas? Yo no he dicho nada...

Edo: Lo sé, pero conozco tu cara de gatita abandonada... ¬¬, y no voy a caer en ella de nuevo...

Paninya: Ey, enano de acero...Qué te pasa? Trata mejor a tu amiga ¿quieres?

Edo: Tú no te metas!

Nina: (no pienso hablar... es divertido ver como pelean... sobre todo porque es por una chica... mejor dicho, es por mi hermana XD)

Winry: Qué es eso? -señalando al bolsillo del pantalón de Edo-

Edo: ( ¡Blush:$) Eh? Nada que te importe!

Me escabullí detrás de él, y mientras no miraba... le robé el "objeto" en cuestión...

Nina: Pero... esto es...

Winry: Un manual de instrucciones? O.o

Edo: Dame eso! ... -arrebatandomelo de mis manos-

Winry: No, tú dámelo. -se lo quitó como si nada :P- Pero... este manual es del nuevo modelo de Auto-mail reforzado... es la versión más cara del mercado, es imposible que Edward lo haya...

Edo: Te dije que no te importaba! ¬¬...

Winry: Pero¿con qué dinero lo compraste? O.o

Edo: ¬¬... ¿quién piensas que soy? Soy el alquimista de acero, un perro más de los militares... lo único bueno es la paga, jeje -risa codiciosa-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento, un hombre entró por la puerta. Miró fijamente a Winry, y sintió escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo... no podía evitar pensar que esa joven era nieta de la mecánica más temida... "La Tigresa Rockbell". Notó a los demás chicos que la rodeaban, y no dudó en preguntar quién era la más pequeña de ellos.

Dominic: Quién eres? -dirigiéndose a Nina-

Nina: Eh? Yo? O.ó

Winry: Sensei! Tanto tiempo... Le presento a mi hermana menor, Nina.

Dominic: No, por Dios... ¿Otra Rockbell? OoO

Nina: Etoo... sí, ese es mi apellido.

Winry: No se preocupe, sensei... Yo heredé los genes de mi abuela, mientras que ella... ¬¬

Edward: Gracias al cielo sólo una de ellas es una machine freak... mientras que la otra es su psicóloga...

Nina: Arigatou :D

Winry: A QUIÉN LE DICES MACHINE FREAK? ENANO ALQUIMISTA!

Alphonse: (Uff... ahí van otra vez... -.-')

Mientras Dominic volvía a su trabajo; Acero y Winry deleitaban a sus amigos, sin intenciones de hacerlo, con esa trillada pelea...

* * *

**¡Capítulo 8 arriba! Chap cortito esta vez... aunque no tanto como el 2do... Otra riña entre los hermanos Elric... :P**

**El amor es fuerte que cualquier otra cosa... ¿o acaso no es así?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**ωϊnяφ & nïnã яǿckbεll**


	9. Hagane no

**Aclaraciones!**

Hagane no: Acero (denominación militar para el alquimista Edward Elric)

Taisa: Coronel

Führer: Cargo más alto en la milicia

En la parte Roy & Riza's POV, las acotaciones escritas en un formato normal, son hechas por Mustang. Mientras que las hechas en _Cursiva_, son de Hawkeye.

Cualquier otra duda, avísennos y la aclararemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** "Hagane no" 

Al regresar a casa, mi hermana encontró una carta que habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta en la cual el remitente correspondía a Central...

Winry: "Se ha renovado el nombre de Hagane no a tí, Edward Elric en el nombre del Führer Roy Mustang. En reconocimiento a los logros como alquimista estatal, se realizará una celebración en tu nombre el día 26 del corriente mes. La obligación a asistir es absoluta por parte de ambos hermanos Elric y se los espera sin ningún otro tipo de compañía.

La Teniente Primera, Riza Hawkeye, y el Führer, Roy Mustang, los escoltarán a Ciudad Central, donde se realizará la ceremonia antes mencionada. Pasarán a buscarlos el día 24 a las 1500 horas.

Esperamos sepan disculpar la ausencia de ambos en las festividades próximas.

Atentamente

La Milicia."

Edo: Apenas me lo quito de encima un par de semanas, y debo volver a ver su maldita cara... ¬¬... ya puedo oírlo: "Oh, ahí estás Edward... es que eres tan pequeño que no pude verte entre tanta gente... jeje -risa burlona-" Uff... lo odio ¬¬...

Aru: Calma, Nii-san...

Edo: Por lo menos, esta vez tú vendrás conmigo :D

Aru: Eh? -.-'

Winry: Otra Navidad solas... ¿por qué no me sorprende? -sarcasmo- ...

Nina: Es verdad, siempre están viajando y nos dejan aquí... solas... ( T.T snif...)

A las 3 de la tarde del día 24 de Diciembre, tal como se había explicado en la carta, llegaron los militares para llevarse a Edo y Aru...

Aru: Que pasen una Feliz Navidad! Cuando volvamos les daré regalos... :D

Winry: Gracias, igualmente! ... Que disfruten de la fiesta!

Nina: Los vamos a extrañar! No se olviden de nosotras!

Edo: Aru, ya vámonos... ¬¬... Sabes que odio las despedidas...

Y se fueron en el auto que había venido a Rizenbul a su encuentro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza: Lamentamos que tengan que pasar las fiestas lejos de casa...

Edward: Está bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

Roy: Edward! Eres tan pequeño que no había notado que entraste al auto! jaja -risa burlona-

Edward: A QUIÉN LE DICES PULGA MAL DESARROLLADA?

Alphonse: Nii-san, tranquilo! Él no dijo nada de eso... -.-'

Después del pequeño y monótono incidente, el viaje comenzó a volverse silencioso... hasta que:

Alphonse: -susurrando- Impresionante! o.o

Edward: A qué te refieres, Aru?

Alphonse: Nii-san, mirá la mano izquierda de la Teniente Hawkeye...

Edward volteó a mirar y...

Edward: Waw! Brutal Piedra! -dijo gritando sobresaltado-

Roy y Riza: (:$ Super Blush!)

Edward: -dibujo una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa en su rostro...- Me dijeron que hay amor en la milicia... Es eso cierto, Führer?

Roy: No sé de qué estás hablando! (Blush!)

Edward: Oh, ya veo... Entonces... ¿quién es el afortunado, Teniente?

Riza: Quién dijo que me casaría con el Führer? (:$ Super Blush!)

Alphonse: Etoo... Teniente, él no preguntó eso... o.o

Roy: Ya está bien, Riza... (Uff... -.-'...)

Alphonse y Edward: Acaso la llamó Riza? OoO

Luego de eso, Hawkeye y Mustang accedieron a contarles la verdad: se habían comprometido el día 21 de ese mismo mes, y desde entonces nunca se quitaron los anillos de plata y oro que el Führer compró... Edward no pudo resistirse a bromear con la noticia, pero su hermano menor lo detuvo. A fin de cuentas, eran también sus amigos y debían asistir a la futura boda.

Horas más tarde, el auto paró al llegar al destino. Todos se internaron en el Cuartel General de la Ciudad Central.

Y así pasó el largo día. Alphonse no dejaba de pensar en Winry, estaba embobado mirando hacia algún punto en el infinito... Mientras tanto, Edward presumía por los pasillos sobre la fiesta que harían en su honor.

La noche tan esperada por Acero, al fin llegó. Horas antes de la fiesta, mientras se cambiaban, los hermanos Elric sostenían una charla…

Edward: Hoy seré el Rey de la noche –decía mientras se colocaba el moño negro sobre su camisa, que al igual que todo su traje, era blanca.

Su ropa le daba un aspecto sumamente angelical. Frac, camisa, pantalón y guantes a tono. Moño y zapatos oscuros contrastando.

Alphonse: Cierto, nii-san. Felicitaciones por tus logros… (oh! Extraño a Winry… T.T)

Este último, ya arreglado por completo, llevaba un traje de saco y pantalón color gris claro, camisa un poco más oscura, moño azul y zapatos negros.

Al finalizar de hacerse la trenza, Edgard, seguido por su hermano, partió hacia la fiesta. Ambos lucían espectacularmente y recibieron durante la noche, todo tipo de halagos.

Al llegar al salón principal, donde se realizaría la fiesta, vieron al Führer –vestido completamente de negro a excepción de su moñito rojo- charlando con una mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a la cual no reconocieron…

Roy: Hagane no! Apenas pude verte entre las masas, jajaja…

Edward: A quién llamas chichón del piso?

Alphonse: Nii-san… Nii-san… -repitió varias veces intentando llamar la atención de su hermano mayor- NII-SAN!

Edward: Qué quieres? –exclamó-

Alphonse: -tomó la mandíbula de su hermano y la giró en dirección a la mujer que acababa de voltear- Mira…

* * *

ROY and _RIZA_'s POV

Ambos hermanos Elric estallaron al ver la belleza de mi pareja.

Hagane no: Teniente Hawkeye!

Führer: Error… Taisa Hawkeye. Acaso eres tan enano que no llegas a ver el reloj y llegar a tiempo para tu propia fiesta? Ha ascendido mientras ustedes dos seguían arreglándose para dar buenas impresiones… Jajaja

_Ya tenías que abrir tu grande boca, no?_

Taisa: Buenas noches, Alphonse… Edward…felicitaciones . -dijo la siempre callada y tímida Taisa, que esa noche se transformó en una infartante mujer. °¬°

_Acaso sólo esa noche estuve "infartante"?_

Yo no quise decir eso

_¬¬…Mejor cállate y sigue contando –empuñando el arma-_

-Haciendo la venia- Sí, mi amor!

Taisa Hawkeye, digo, Riza (perdón, es costumbre n.nU… _Dije que sigas!_) traía puesto un vestido ajustado de color rojo, hasta la altura de las rodillas, zapatos altos al tono de su vestimenta, el pelo suelto que caía hasta sus hombros desnudos adornado con una rosa roja sobre una de sus pequeñas orejas; y fundamentalmente, lucía la sortija de compromiso tan lujosa que le compré…

_Y vos? Llevabas puesta la tuya? Porque gracias a tus benditos guantes…_

-cortando- Claro que lo tengo, jamás me lo he sacado…

_¬¬…Mas te vale!_

:S Por supuesto, mi vida!

_Me harté. Hazte a un lado… yo contaré lo que sigue. _

_La noche prosiguió tranquilamente… Al comienzo, nos sirvieron canapés, acompañados con una copa de vino o jugo. Luego, bailaron varios temas musicales que no fueron de mi agrado y… Nos brindaron el 1er plato, que constaba de diversas pastas. Otra tanda de baile… _

Dios, parecía un cumpleaños!

_¬¬ No pedí opiniones…_

_Siguieron bailando (mientras yo lustraba mi arma en caso de que algún enemigo irrumpiera el festejo)_

Observaste al joven Elric? Estaba muy aislado, sentado a un lado…

_Probablemente se sentiría ajeno al festejo, ya que él no es militar como todos nosotros…_

Pero… en general se lleva bien con todos…

_Edward estaba disfrutando mucho y al parecer, olvidó a su hermano…_

Tal vez…

_O quizá, simplemente se sentía celoso por no ser el homenajeado… El centro de atención… _

Vamos, crees que eso es posible?

_Claro que sí, si faltaban ahí sus dos amigas… Él se sentiría solo y poco importante… Es claramente un caso de baja autoestima…_

o.ó… Ahora que lo dices… Crees que deberíamos haber invitado a las Rockbell?

_No lo sé… Posiblemente, eso hubiera traído más problemas… No crees?_

Etooo… A qué te refieres?

* * *

**Tardó... Tardó... pero LLEGÓ! Aquí está el capítulo 9 de esta extraña historia... Ya les hemos dicho que por los horarios escolares y demás actividades se nos hace difícil escribir y, por lo tanto, actualizar...**

**Es un capítulo muy interesante donde hemos jugado con más de un narrador, y sus respectivos puntos de vista...**

**Esperamos vernos prontito!**

**Preview Chap 10:**

**"Entre el Cielo y la Tierra hay una pista de baile donde las almas dispersas se unen, se separan... Se mezclan y se enconden..."**

**Matane! Sayounara!**

**W!NRY y N!NA R0CKB3LL**


	10. El Regalo Inesperado de Navidad

**Capítulo 10:** "El regalo inesperado de Navidad"

Entre comida, baile y música podía notarse la felicidad de Edward, quien se divertía viendo los papelones de la milicia… que usualmente se suelen ocultar… El Führer y la nueva Taisa comenzaban a sentir los efectos del alcohol, Havoc intentaba conquistar a la Teniente María Ross… Mientras que Denny Brosh lloraba T.T; Fuery, Falman y Breda apostaban a ver si Havoc lograba su cometido.

Fuery: Apuesto a que ella lo rechazará! XD

Breda: 10.000 yenes a que no se animará a invitarla a salir!

Falman: Lo duplico! Apuesto a que Ross lo golpea!

Riza: Se dan cuenta que todos apostaron en su contra?

Fuery, Falman y Breda: APUESTA SEGURA!

Otros militares, mientras tanto, bebían sake, contaban chistes malos y se reían estruendosamente.

Al momento del postre, Edward convirtió por medio de la alquimia a su helado en un rico pastel de duraznos.

Alphonse permanecía sentado a un lado, muy pensativo. Decía mientras sentía un dolor que le oprimía el pecho…

Alphonse: Uhm… Habré hecho bien? … u.u… Winry… -suspirando-

Edward y Roy se aproximaron charlando hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el más joven de los Elric. Éste escuchaba la platica que los otros mantenían muy gustosamente…

Edward: Esta fiesta está bárbara! .

Roy: Es una pena que Winry no esté… cierto?

Al decir esto, ambos hermanos se sonrojaron un poco, afirmando la pregunta del Führer.

Edward: -cambiando de tema- Me han dicho que Fuery ganó una apuesta… Lo sabías Aru?

Alphonse: -mudo, en la suya-

Edward: Lo sabías?

Alphonse: eh?

Edward: En qué estás pensando?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Rizenbul, la más pequeña de las Rockbell intentaba entablar una conversación con su hermana, aunque parecía imposible…

Nina: Pasó otra vez… Se olvidaron de nosotras u.u

Winry: ¬¬… ajá

Nina: Pero es imposible! No llaman, no escriben… Nunca nos dicen nada…

Winry: ¬¬… ajá

Nina: Pareciera que no les importamos… Ni siquiera un corto llamado para Navidad ò.ó

Esa palabra pareció afectar a Winry, porque su cara se puso roja al oirla, y los nervios invadieron su cuerpo.

Nina: Me estás escuchando?

Winry: … ajá

Nina: Nee-san! En qué estás pensando?

……**.Inicio Flash-back de Winry y Alphonse…….**

Faltaban 5 minutos para que se cumplieran las 12 y comenzara la Noche de Navidad.

Alphonse esperaba impaciente frente al teléfono, mientras su hermano, vencido por el cansancio, dormía plácidamente.

5…4…3…2…1… RING! Ring!

El teléfono sonaba en la casa Rockbell. La joven de cabellos dorados atendió al instante exclamando "Feliz Navidad!"

Una voz conocida, temerosamente le retribuyó el deseo.

Winry: Aru!

Alphonse: Winry… Necesito hablar contigo… Estás sola allí?

Winry: Sí, Nina está afuera con Nelly comiendo dulces.

Alphonse: De acuerdo…

Winry: Sucede algo? Está todo bien? Y Edo?

Alphonse: Suceden muchas cosas, estamos bien… Él duerme… u.u

Winry: Oh! O.o Alguna novedad?

Alphonse: Quería preguntarte algo… Qué piensas sobre mí?

Winry: Etooo… Eres una persona agradable, simpática y tierna

Alphonse: Ah… Ya veo…

Winry: Por qué lo preguntas?

Alphonse: Por simple curiosidad

Winry: Y tú? Qué piensas de mí?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alphonse…

Alphonse: Para ser sincero y resumido, tú eres la persona que le da sentido a mi existencia… Te Amo… (:$ Blush…)

Se produjo un silencio que duró unos segundos, hasta que, horrorizada, Winry colgó el teléfono. A partir de ese entonces, Alphonse se preguntaba qué pasaría…

……**Fin del Flash-back……..**

Nina: Qué sucede?

Winry: La noche de Navidad…

Y en ese momento, Nina se enteró de la confesión ocurrida en quella ocasión.

Nina: Y qué le dijiste? º.º

Winry: Nada… Le corté .

Nina: Y qué piensas hacer?

Winry: No sé! TxT

Nina: Veamos…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward: Me oís?

Alphonse: Ah? Qué? Perdóname, Nii-san… No me siento bien.

Roy: -medio borracho- Bueno, siéntate mejor… O cambia de silla… XD

Edward: Aru, quieres hablar?

Alphonse: No, preferiría no hacerlo… ya se me pasará… u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 10 arriba! La historia crece y crece! La vida sigue y se complica...**

**_Preview Chap 11:_**

**_"El amor es un regalo divino del cual Roy y Riza podrán disfrutar... XD"_**

**Bueno, gracias por sus RR y por su Paciencia!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo siempre!**

**Saludos...**

**Winry y Nina Rockbell.**


	11. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 11:** "Reencuentro"

El 28 de Diciembre, sonó la puerta de nuestra casa… Era la Teniente Hawkeye, a quien tanto admira mi hermana. Fue la primera vez que la vi sin uniforme :3

Winry: Riza! n.n Qué te trae por acá?

Riza: -algo ruborizada- Traigo noticias… Me… ascendieron a Taisa! n.n

Winry: Felici… Espera, viniste hasta Rizenbul sólo para contarnos eso? O.ó

Riza: Etooo… -noté que la cara de la nueva Taisa se volvía cada vez más roja…- Sé que es algo repentino, pero…

Winry: Sucede algo? o.O

Riza: Mmmeee… comprometí –dijo mostrando el anillo reluciente en la mano izquierda- y en pocos días me voy a casar (:$ blush).

Nina: con Mustang, cierto? .

Winry: Cállate! –me gritó :( - Qué decías?

Riza: … Venía a invitarlas a nuestra boda… (:$ más y más Blush) Sí Nina, con Roy…

Ambas hermanas: Felicitaciones! .

Winry: Y cuándo es el gran día?

Riza: El 3 de Enero… Aprovechaba para, aparte que vengan al casamiento, traerlas con nosotros a celebrar la fiesta de fin de año.

Nina: Ya está oscureciendo… o.o Quisieras pasar la noche aquí?

Riza: n.n Si no es mucha molestia…

Estuvimos hablando toda la noche sobre el cercano enlace… con mi pequeña hermana mayor decidimos prestarle el vestido de novia de mi madre…

Winry: Te queda hermoso! .

Nina: Eres igual a mamá…

Luego de ese comentario, se produjo un silencio… Noté que a Winry una lágrima le rodó por la cara, pero pronto la secó e hizo como si nada…

Entendí que mi comentario la entristeció, pero… me pregunto… Qué habrá hecho que su ánimo cambie tan repentinamente?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento, tres recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por la cabeza de Winry

.:. Primero, recordó cuando sus padres, ella y su hermana jugaban juntos las tardes de los sábados con los Elric para divertirse…

.:. Después, el momento en que ambas se enteraron de la muerte de esos seres tan queridos para ellas…

.:. Y al final, el consejo que Edward le dio diciéndole que intentara esconder su tristeza frente a Nina, que ante ella debía ser fuerte; pero que la demostrara cuando él estuviera presente, ya que su deber es protegerla siempre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, luego de probarnos algunos vestidos de fiesta, armar los bolsos e indicarle a Nelly que alimentara a nuestros perritos en nuestra ausencia, partimos a Ciudad Central en tren…

Taisa Hawkeye se había puesto nuevamente su uniforme, ya que debíamos ir a la Central de la Milicia para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos…

Nina: Taisa Hawk…

Riza: -cortándome- Por favor, Nina… Dime Riza, ustedes dos pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no son Militares…

Nina: De acuerdo… Riza, hace mucho que Mustang y tú están saliendo juntos?

Riza: Y… bastante… Lo suficiente para conocerlo bien y darme cuenta de que es mi hombre…

Nina: °.°

Winry: Etooo… Riza… Traes encima tu arma? °.° -dijo con cara de rogar algo-

Riza: Claro que sí… No podemos arriesgarnos a la aparición de algún maleante.

Winry: O.o Ohh… Riza… Podrías prestarmela para verla?

Riza: Puede ser muy peligrosa, para qué la quieres?

Winry: Puedo desarmarla? Por favor! –dijo rogando…-

Nina: u.u Lo sabía, eres tan predecible…

Winry: Por favor… Por favor… La desarmaré y la volveré a armar… Si saben que soy la mejor mecánica del mundo… Siiii? n.nU

Nina: La dejará hecha chatarra

Winry: Qué dijiste?

Riza: Para qué deseas desarmarla?

Nina: u.u''

Winry: Pues… Para ver como funciona!

Riza: Te explicaré mientras la limpio…

Winry: (ufa… u.u) Está bien…

En ese momento Riza comenzó a desarmar y limpiar su pistola, mientras le explicaba a mi hermana cómo funcionaba y para qué servía cada cosa… Winry, observaba y tocaba todo como una lunática…

Pasadas unas horas, luego de ese descontrol, llegamos a destino… Riza se guardó el arma y se puso tan seria como siempre, pero su rostro se transformó al ver a lo lejos al Führer.

Riza: (:$ Blush) Apúrense a buscar el equipaje, las espero por allí… -dijo señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amado-

Winry: De acuerdo… -dijo aún feliz por lo aprendido en el tren- Vamos, Nina.

Nina: Sí.

Riza, sonrojada, rápidamente acudió a los brazos de Mustang, quien feliz de verla le dio un tierno abrazo. Me quedé mirándolos hasta que mi hermana me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia los bolsos.

Cerca de donde se encontraban nuestras valijas estaban nuestros dos amigos esperándonos… Corrí a abrazarlos a ambos, pero ellos sólo tenían ojos para Winry :(

Edo: Al fin llegaron, estuvimos mucho tiempo esperándolas. Acaso no podrían habernos llamado para avisar el horario de su llegada?

Winry: Ni siquiera sabíamos que vendríamos hacia acá!

Aru: Que bueno que ya estés aquí… digo, estén. –dijo algo sonrojado-

Winry: (:$ Blush) A nosotras también nos alegra verlos nuevamente

Nina: Chicos! Les trajimos regalitos de Navidad! Quieren verlos?

Ante ese comentario, tanto Aru como mi hermana se sonrojaron. Al instante entendí que había metido la pata…

Nina: -susurrándole al oído a Winry- Lo siento.

Winry: Está bien, démosle sus obsequios! –sonriendo intentando ocultar su vergüenza-

Aru: Bueno, yo también tengo presentes para ustedes pero están en nuestra habitación. Cuando vayamos allí se los entregaré, sí?

Nina: Entonces hagamos un intercambio cuando desempaquemos nuestras cosas. .

Edo: Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Taisa y al Führer, deben estar aguardando por nosotros.

Winry: Sí.

Volvimos a donde se encontraban ambos militares. El Führer (_Dime Riza, ustedes dos pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no son Militares…_), digo, Roy nos saludó afectuosamente, cosa que me sorprendió bastante…

Winry: Parece que Riza lo ha ablandado bastante, no? –me susurró-

Nina: Sí, jaja… -respondí rascándome la cabeza .-

Una vez que llegamos a la central de la milicia, Riza nos indicó una habitación con dos camas donde podríamos dormir.

Tal como habíamos acordado, llamé a los Elric para entregarles sus regalos.

Nina: Este es para Edo –dije mostrando un paquete que contenía un libro sobre alquimia-

Edo: Oh! Gracias, Nina. Yo también tengo algo para ustedes.

Nina: El libro es de parte mía, mi nee-san tiene otra cosa para ti.

Edo: De acuerdo. De todos modos, tomen.

A cada una nos entregó un regalo. Mi hermana recibió una caja completa de herramientas de todos tipos y tamaños. Yo, todos los tomos de las Obras Completas de Sigmund Freud (Psicología).

Nina: AH! Qué lindooo! Gracias! .

Winry: NO LO PUEDO CREER! Herramientas nuevas, de todos tamaños, estilos y procedencias! x.x Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Te quiero, Edo!

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Aru se entristeciera, pero para cortar el mal rato, éste habló.

Aru: Nina, este es para ti –entregándomelo-

Nina: A ver… Mi perfume favorito, que rico! Arigatou, Aru. .

Aru: Y para ti, Winry… Tengo esto –dijo dándole un presente- (:$ blush)

Winry: Que es esto? –comenzó a abrirlo- Oh! Una carta!

Estaba escrita. Decía: _"El dolor es lo que predomina en mi vida, y la felicidad al verte es lo que la ilumina. Jamás llegarás a quererme tanto como yo a ti, aprecio cada momento que vivimos juntos. Feliz Navidad._

_Alphonse._

_PD: tal vez este obsequio sea poco, pero no puedo entregarte nada más grande que lo que siento por vos: amor."_

Winry lo leyó y se quedó inmóvil. No reaccionaba.

Edward: (Qué le habrá escrito mi hermano? De seguro que es otra de sus frases cursis… No podrá ganarme esta vez… Winry no!)

Nina: Nee-san, nee-san… WINRY ROCKBELL!

Winry: Hoe? Perdón… (:$ blush)

Nina: No tienes algo para él? (No te quedes tildada, hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente…)

Winry: Sí, ahí va… Sé que te gustan mucho… -dijo entregándole un gatito-

Nina: Toma esto de mi parte. –dándole un collarcito y un gorrito navideño para el animalito-

Aru: No tenían que gastar… Les agradezco a ambas. (x.x Gatito!)

Winry: Edo, Feliz Navidad -bajando la cabeza y extendiendo sus manos, mostrando un pequeño papel-

Edo: °.° Y esto? –tomándolo-

Winry: Una actualización de auto-mail a mitad de precio

Edo: n.nU… Gracias. (Ni siquiera gratis? Mala… :S)

* * *

**OoO! Cuántos regalos! . jiji... Nuevamente agradecemos a todos los que siguen leyendo nuestro fic a pesar de la demora en subir los nuevos capítulos... Con el colegio se nos está haciendo muy difícil escribir... :(**

**Esperamos que les guste este capítulo, y tmb esperamos poder subir pronto el 12**

**(Nina piensa: quiero el 13! quiero el 13!... -Winry la calla-) :(**

**_Preview Cap 12:_**

**_"Este es el sueño que compartimos...  
El que queremos cuidar a través de los años...  
El que hablará por nosotros, más que toda palabra...  
El que nos reencontrará a través de cualquier distancia...  
Este sueño es que compartimos, y se llama Amor"_**

**Dejen RR plz... Y hasta la próxima !**

**Winry y Nina Rockbell**


	12. Acepto

**Capítulo 12:** "Acepto"

Recién terminaban los festejos de la llegada del Nuevo Año. Esa noche, sería la esperada y ansiada ceremonia. Roy y Riza se enlazarían. Edward no pudo evitar hacer bromas y tomarle el pelo a Roy en cada momento de esos últimos días, ya pasados, de soltero. Horas antes del casamiento…

Edward: Me imagino que no dormirás con los guantes puestos… Sobre todo ahora que contraes matrimonio… Imagínate que, por un mínimo roce de tus benditos guantecillos, prendes fuego la cama donde estás durmiendo con tu mujer… Ambos corriendo en pijama (eso espero) por toda la casa para poder apagar el incendio XD –risa diabólica-

Roy: Eso nunca podría suceder, yo sólo prendo fuego cuando lo deseo… Y créeme que no soy el único que puede prenderlo… y sin necesidad de usar guantes…

Edward se quedó boquiabierto ante la respuesta del Führer, no esperaba que éste le contestara con doble sentido.

Roy: Mejor comencemos a cambiarnos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda. Si fuera por ti y Alphonse, apareceríamos después de la novia XD… jajaja… -reacciona y ve que el menor Elric no está presente- Acero! Donde demonios se ha metido tu hermano?

Edward: No lo sé, a lo mejor está con las chic… -se corta. El simple pensamiento de esa situación lo puso furioso- YA VENGO.

Salió pegando un portazo. Debería encontrar a su hermano… Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Comenzó a recorrer el Cuartel General hasta que, en un momento, vio a su hermano menor salir de la habitación donde se cambiarían las chicas. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba y comenzó a interrogarlo…

Edward: Qué hacías allí? Roy me mandó a buscarte –intentando disimular su enfado.-

Alphonse: Nada, sólo fui a buscar mis zapatos, los dejé en la habitación por error… No te olvides que es nuestra habitación.

Edward: Sí, pero allí se cambian las chicas!

Alphonse: Ellas aún no se cambian, están ayudando a Riza con los arreglos del salón de fiestas… .

Edward: De acuerdo, vamos… -avergonzado por haber pensado mal de su hermano-

Ambos volvieron a donde se encontraba Roy arreglándose tranquilamente, su recámara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salón… Riza, Winry y yo arreglábamos los últimos detalles para el festejo de la unión que se haría en horas… Riza estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, para ver cómo estaba su pelo, que se lo había arreglado antes.

Nina: Bueno, ya está todo listo, no?

Winry: Sí! Quedó hermoso! Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la ceremonia y luego disfrutaremos aquí hasta el amanecer! .

Nina: Sí! Party night!

Riza: No pensaran hacer ninguna locura, verdad?

Winry: Nooo… Nosot…

Nina: -cortándola- Qué quieres decir? Qué tipo de locura?

Winry: Tranquila, Nina… .

Riza: Está bien, dije locura en general, no se van a emborrachar o algo así…

Nina: -susurrando al oído de Winry- como si ella pudiera controlarnos, a media noche ya tiene varias botellas encima… XD

Winry: Shh… De todos modos no haremos nada… No te preocupes Riza.

Nina: Etooo… Si no vamos a cambiarnos, no llegaremos a tiempo a la ceremonia… Se supone que Edo y Aru no tienen que esperarnos, no somos las novias sino el Cortejo…

Riza: Cierto! Ustedes también necesitan tiempo, vamos!

Rápidamente fuimos a arreglarnos y vestirnos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las campanas de la iglesia indicaron que ya eran las 8. El lugar estaba lleno de gente: familiares, militares, civiles, amigos, conocidos…

Roy, por primera vez en su vida, no llevaba puestos sus guantes y, lucía el bello anillo de compromiso. Trataba de disimularse nerviosismo, aunque sin éxito. Ya debería estar llegando la novia, pensó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estábamos listas, pero Edward seguía buscando su corbata. Winry sacó del bolso su querida llave francesa y amenazó al chico.

Winry: Dejas de buscar esa maldita corbata o quedas inconsciente!

Nina: Tranquila nee-san, no puedes entrar sola…

Aru: Nii-san, fabrícate una nueva con alquimia!

Edo: Tienes razón, Aru.

Juntó sus manos y golpeó el piso y, luego, como "por arte de magia" apareció una corbata… Bah! Arte de alquimia .

Riza: Entren al auto y ya vámonos!

El auto, adornado con un enorme moño de color lila en el techo, era conducido por Jean Havoc.

Havoc: Listas señoritas?

Edo: A quienes llamas señoritas? –comenzando a enfurecerse-

Havoc: A las damas presentes

Nina: Sí, listas .

Riza: Mayor, trate de llegar lo más rápido posible.

Havoc: Sí, señora. Listos Caballeros?

Aru: Sí, sí.

Y arrancó. Cuando llegamos, nos acomodamos bien la ropa y nos decidimos a entrar. Riza estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que irradiaba felicidad… y amor…

Aru: Winry, estás muy bella…

Winry: Gracias .

Se abrieron las puertas, la gente parecía estar alborotada, pero rápidamente hizo silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El bullicio era enorme, las puertas se abrieron y el silencio fue instantáneo. Comenzó la marcha nupcial. Roy miraba expectante… No sabía cómo estaría su futura mujer, pero tenía una certeza, hermosa seguro.

Lentamente entraron, tomados de la mano, Nina y Alphonse. Ella estaba distinta, no llevaba sus habituales trenzas sino que su pelo se encontraba suelto, levemente tomado por un semi recogido. Su vestido era de color fucsia largo que estaba compuesto por un corsette con breteles finitos y una pollera, ligeramente acampanada, larga hasta el piso. Tenía algunos detalles en el mismo tono, con algo de encaje y mostacillas. Él llevaba un traje y moño negro, camisa gris y su peinado habitual. Tal vez tenía el pelo un poco más acomodado y con algo de gel, pero no se notaba mucho…

Siguiéndolos, aparecieron Winry y Edward, muy felices y, con sus manos unidas. Ella llevaba puesto el mismo modelo de vestido que Nina. Pero su pelo estaba todo rizado y apenas tomado en una media colita. Él, llevaba un traje similar al de su hermano, y tenía hecha su trenza.

En último lugar, pero más importante, entró Riza. Al verla, todos los invitados se sorprendieron. Toda la belleza que esa mujer solía ocultar estaba a la vista.

Su vestido era realmente hermoso, hacía que se viera como una princesa. Absolutamente blanco. Por arriba, tipo corsette, terminado en pico a la alturade la cadera, trabajado muy delicadamente con mostacillas y unos breteles muy finitos que daban lugar a unas mangas largas semi-transparentes adornadas como el corsette. Por debajo, una pollera armada con bastante vuelo (media campana) con piedritas, como en la parte superior, armando toda una guarda por la parte más inferior. De esta falda, sale una cola amplia, también trabajada y terminada en un rulotte.

Llevaba el pelo absolutamente suelto y radiante. Y estaba pintada muy delicadamente.

Al verla, el Alquimista de Fuego quedó completamente absorto.

La ceremonia fue muy bella, hubo mucha emoción, nervios, pero sobre todo: AMOR… Luego de dar los votos y colocarse los anillos, llegó el momento más esperado, no sólo por Roy y Riza sino también por Edward… el beso.

Luego de tanta emotividad, los recién casados se dispusieron a salir. Y todos tomaron sus paquetitos llenos de arroz XD. Luego de tirarselo encima, todos los invitados comenzaron a ir al Salón de Fiestas mientras los novios iban a sacarse las fotos de casamiento. Ambos estaban muy felices.

Ya en el salón.

Nina: Falta mucho para que vuelvan?

Edward: Mustang es capaz de sacarse 500 fotos y, hacerse esperar toda la eternidad! ¬¬

Winry: No es para tanto… Ya deben estar por llegar

Alphonse: Sí… Pasaron casi 2 horas…

En eso, aparecieron… Como dice un dicho: hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma XD…

En las mesas, todo el mundo comía, charlaba, tomaba… Era un ambiente muy cálido… Hubo varias tandas de baile…

Entre los invitados se encontraban: Armstong, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Sciezca, Ross, Brosh… Pinako Rockbell y, también, una pareja que había aportado de la mejor carne del país para la fiesta: Izumi y Sigu Curtis.

Izumi y Pinako estuvieron charlando toda la noche juntas. La primera, no podía ocultar su odio a la milicia, pero aún así disfrutaba del momento…

Edward: Bailás este lento conmigo, Winry?

Winry: De acuerdo

* * *

**Capítulo 12 arriba! ... Sí! Cada vez más parejas se unen... **

**El amor florece en Amestris... **

_**Preview Capítulo 13:**_

**_"..." sorpresa! (según Winry... y Media!)_**

**Hasta la próxima, perdón por la demora... Y, gracias por seguir esta historia y siempre dejar RR!**

**Matane!**

**Winry y Nina Rockbell.**


	13. Conspiración: Operación Corazón de Metal

**Capítulo 13: "Conspiración: Operación Corazón de Metal"**

Sonaba un lento. Winry y Edward bailaban al compás de la música, al igual que lo hacían Roy y Riza y muchos de los demás invitados…

En una de las mesas se encontraban charlando Izumi y Pinako… Nina escuchaba.

Izumi: No soy estúpida… Sé que algo pasa ahí… -piensa unos segundos- Dime Pinako, no has notado algo extraño entre esos dos últimamente?

Pinako: Últimamente? Esto viene de hace años!

Nina: o.o (Sugoi!)

Pinako: Incluso alphonse está "conmovido" con la mayor de mis ñietas…

Nina: -susurrando- Eso es cierto…

Izumi: -a Nina- Qué dijiste enana?

Nina: Etooo… Yo?...

Izumi: Sí, largá ya lo que sabés!

Nina: u.u" (Mi Nee-san me matará…) Veamos… Yo no diría que están conmovidos… Están –piensa- hasta las manos… :P Edo y Aru… Ambos sienten muchas cosas por mi hermana… No sé… Pero últimamente se pelean y compiten entre ellos más que de costumbre, por mi nee-chan… No paran de hacerle regalitos y, cada uno a su manera, la adula: Edo la pelea como siempre y Aru le dice muchas frases cursis… :S

Izumi: El enano idiota no sabe hacer nada con delicadeza… Ni siquiera puede tratar bien a la chica que le gusta! Voy a tener que darle lecciones de supervivencia… Al parecer no ha aprendido nada… .

Pinako: Más que lecciones, ambos se merecerían unas buenas patadas en el trasero…

Nina: . … Hasta donde yo sé, Aru ya se le ha declarado a Winr… -cortándose y tapándose la boca °-°- (Oops! Eso no tenían que saberlo!... Ahora sí, estoy oficialmente muerta x.x)

Izumi: Ah, bueenooo… Lo único que faltaba! No es posible que el hermano menor le lleve la delantera… Le está ganando… ¬.¬"

Nina: Yo no diría eso… -señalando hacia donde estaban bailando Winry y Edward- Los veo muy románticos ., mientras que Aru… :S continúa solo en un rincón… u.u

Pinako: Hay que hacer algo... Esto no puede quedar así!

Luego de unos segundos de deliberar…

Izumi: Evidentemente todos apoyamos al enano de metal… ¬¬ es lamentable, pero no sabe nada de mujeres… Alguien debería explicarle que a este ritmo puede perderla… Pero sin embargo él es tan obstinado…

Pinako: Winry tampoco coopera ¬¬ Ambos son unos inútiles!

Nina: Creemos un plan… Muajaja –risa malévola-

Las 3 estallaron en carcajadas. Alphonse, al ver tanta diversión, decidó unírseles… Al acercarse a la mesa, Nina se percató de su presencia e intentó hacer callar a las dos mujeres que deliraban como en sueños…

Nina: Aru! –gritó- Por qué no vas a bailar con Winry-chan? O acaso vas a dejar que Edo-kun esté con ella toda la noche? –haciendo ademanes exagerados para que se vaya-

Aru: … o.o –se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, meditando sobre lo que le dijo su amiga. Cuando al fin reaccionó, salió corriendo hacia la pista de baile- Tienes razón… Adiós!...

Mientras tanto…

Winry: Te quiero mucho…

Edward: Lo sé… Yo tam…

Alphonse tomó del brazo a Winry y Edward se cortó.

Edward: Qué vienes a hacer?

Alphonse: Quiero bailar con ella.

Edward: Pues hazlo luego… Ahora está conmigo ¬¬

Alphonse: No eres su dueño, sabes?

Edward soltó a Winry con un enojo tal que ella cayó sentada al suelo. Cansada de los pleitos, bufó mientras observaba como los Elric peleaban por ella.

Segundos más tarde, se levantó frustrada y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban su abuela, su hermana e Izumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi hermana se aproximó a la mesa con cara de pocos amigos, y me extrañó que no estuviera bailando con alguno de sus pretendientes.

Nina: Qué pasó?

Winry: Estaba bailando con Edo hasta que llegó Aru, comenzaron a discutir y me tiraron al piso… u.u

Izumi se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó a Edo por la trenza con mucha furia y se lo llevó del salón arrastrando por el suelo.

Mientras mi abuela reía sin parar, mi pequeña hermana mayor no entendía el motivo de esa situación ya que no había estado presente en la charla que tuvimos anteriormente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera del salón…

Izumi: Acaso eres idiota? Necesitas aprender modales, enano! Esa no es la forma de tratar a la chica que te gusta, niño estúpido!

Edward: A quién llamas enan… -se corta y reacciona- Qué has dicho? –comienza a sudar y sonrojarse… :$ blush!-

Izumi: Quién te crees que soy? Eres más que evidente! Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré… Winry no va bien con el tonto de tu hermano.

Edward: -sin entender- O sea que realmente Alphonse…?

Izumi: Eres más lento de lo que pensaba!

Edward: No me hables como si no entendiera! ¬¬ Por qué quieres ayudarme a mí?

Izumi: Porque sé que ella siente lo mismo por ti, si ayudara a Aru sólo lo estaría ilusionando en vano…

Edward: Y cómo lo sabes? Acaso Win te dijo algo? –entrando en pánico-

En eso, se escuchan unos ruidos molestos que interrumpieron la respuesta de Izumi. Edward se volteó para ver la causa de los mismos…

Izumi: o.o Mejor vayámonos de acá. Creo que somos una gran molestia… ¬¬

Edward: -señalando a un rincón- Acaso eso es…?

Izumi: ¬¬ Ropa interior de mujer… De la novia, supongo. Al parecer no puedieron esperar a que termine la fiesta.

Edward: -con sarcasmo- Se hacen una propia! ¬¬… Oye! Cómo puedes saber de quien es? (comienzo a temerle a esta mujer!)

Izumi: (Qué idiota!) Estoy viendo un guante del Alquimista de Fuego… Y él no será capaz de engañarla… Al menos no ya!

Edward: -irónico- Tan segura estás?

Izumi: -tomando a Edo de la trenza nuevamente- No seas un enano insolente! Te dije que nos vamos!

Edward: Ouch! No tan fuerte! Ya entendí! (ten piedad…)

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca, no? Jeje... Nuevamente pedimos perdón por la tardanza... **

**El capítulo de hoy es más corto que los anteriores, pero por más que intentamos extenderlo, sólo quedaban cosas demasiado chafas. Así que preferimos dejarlo hasta acá y, pasaremos a un nuevo capítulo :P**

**Nina pide perdón porque tenía que subir el capítulo antes y, se olvidó -.-"... Gomen nasai...**

**No dejamos Preview del Capítulo siguiente porque aún no sabemos que contendrá XD...**

**Saludos... No olviden dejar Reviews! (aceptamos sugerencias sobre lo que podría pasar en el Cap 14)**

**No vemos pronto (o eso esperamos...)**

**Winry y Nina Rockbell **


	14. Otra festividad frustrada

**Capítulo 14: "Otra festividad frustrada…"**

El día de hoy, es una fecha especial para corazones enamorados. Se trata, nada más y nada menos, del día de San Valentín…

Aunque los chicos no parezcan emocionados, es obvio que todos y cada uno de ellos esperan ansiosos la llegada de un regalo de parte de una joven.

En la casa Rockbell, también es un día particular, al menos para los hermanos Elric…

-en la cocina-

Nina: Nee-san, qué estás preparando? -dijo, deseosa de que fueran chocolates, celebrando la fecha ya mencionada.

Winry: La cena, como de costumbre… Alguna sugerencia para el postre? Es que no se me ocurre nada… -respondió sin notar las intenciones de su hermana.

Nina: Pero…! No hiciste chocolates?!

Winry: No… Tenías ganas de comer algunos? Hubieses agregado eso a la lista de compras de la abuela…

Nina: Qué?! Pero que?! No entiendes?! _(Dios! Está completamente distraída! Siquiera ha de saber qué día es hoy! ¬¬)_

En ese momento, Edward bajó las escaleras desde su alcoba, muy alegre…

Edward: Acaso huelo chocolates? _(De seguro, Winry cocinó algunos para mí )_

Nina: -cortando su felicidad- No… Mi hermana está preparando la cena como de costumbre, pero NADA más… ¬¬

Winry: Si tantas ganas de comer chocolates tenían, hubiesen avisado antes! Ahora tendrán que esperar a mañana… -contestó harta de que le reclamen sobre ese postre.

Mientras tanto, Alphonse meditaba en su habitación, algo frustrado…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablar solo:

Alphonse: Estará enfadada conmigo por lo que le dije? … Me pregunto, cuál sería la respuesta que me daría? … Pero, qué pasaría si ella en realidad ama a mi hermano?

Entre suspiros y silencios, se escuchó la voz de Winry, gritando desde la cocina, diciendo que la cena estaba servida.

En eso, Alphonse tomó una almohada y, abrazándola, se tiró en su cama.

* * *

Nina: Nee-san, por Dios! Dime, qué día es hoy? ¬¬ 

Winry: 14 de febrero, por qué?

Nina: No tiene nada de característica esta jornada? _(Pon los pies en la tierra, hermana! ¬¬…)_

Winry: No que yo sepa… -concentrada en la cocina.

Nina: TIERRA LLAMANDO A WINRY!!! HOY ES SAN VALENTÍN!!! -grité alterada por completo.

Winry: Oh, lo había olvidado… Es por eso que Ed quería chocolates…

Nina: No sólo él… Es seguro que Al también esperaba dulces de tu parte.

Winry: Tienes razón… Qué tonta! Lo olvidé por completo…

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció apresuradamente de la cocina.

* * *

Winry subió las escaleras y, en eso, encontró la habitación del menor de los Elric con las luces apagadas, la puerta entreabierta y podía escuchar el murmullo de alguien ahí dentro… 

Winry: Aru…? -dijo mientras entraba.

Alphonse: -sorprendido- Winry! Qué haces aquí? -comenzó a ruborizarse…

Winry: La cena está servida hace rato ya, no vas a comer?

Alphonse: No… Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre.

El joven agachó la cabeza, decepcionado, y se hundió en sus pensamientos nuevamente, pensando que su amiga ya se habría ido de allí.

Winry: -sentándose a su lado, en la cama- Al… perdóname… -al decir esto, su cara se tornó triste.

Alphonse: Por qué?

Winry: En Navidad… te corté el teléfono de pronto, sin explicación alguna.

Alphonse: Ah, eso…

Winry: -ruborizándose cada vez más- Sobre eso… etooo… yo…

Alphonse: Sí?

Winry: Creía conocerte lo suficiente como para darte una respuesta, y estuve pensándolo mucho tiempo… pero noté que no es así. No sabría qué tipo de contestación darte… En realidad, me confundió que me dijeras algo así… Pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy preparada para responderte a esos sentimientos por ahora…

Alphonse: -esperanzado, mirándola con su cara de enamorado- No te preocupes, entiendo. Pero… eso significa que nos "separaremos"?

Winry: No! Todo seguirá siendo normal… A menos de que prefieras lo contrario…

Alphonse: Nunca! Así está bien )

Se formó un silencio perturbador, y luego de unos segundos, Winry volvió en sí:

Winry: Bien, ya debo irme $

Se levantó y rápidamente salió de la habitación, algo incómoda de la presencia de su amigo, quien seguía mirándola aún estando fuera del cuarto.

* * *

Al subir las escaleras, vi como mi hermana salía del cuarto de Al. 

Lamentablemente, no fui la única que lo percibió… Edo estaba detrás de mí, y al avistarla, su cara se llenó de enfado, me apartó de su camino y siguió de largo…

Mi nee-san no podía dejar de observar a Edo mientras se alejaba cada vez más, entonces:

Nina: Nee-san… qué…?

Winry: -cortando- Necesito ir a caminar...

Nina: Hoe? Pero ya es de noche!

Winry: No me importa.

Pronto, me llevó por delante, y visualicé su rostro, confundido y al mismo tiempo muy angustiado.

Me pregunto… ¿qué estaba haciendo con Al…?

* * *

Apenas abrió la puerta de la cocina, varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. 

Edward, quien la miraba desde la ventana de su alcoba (que, casualmente, quedaba arriba de la cocina) comenzó a hablarle desde donde se encontraba…

Edward: Y ahora, por qué lloras?

Winry se sobresaltó, y miro hacia arriba, de donde provenía la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Winry: Edo? Pero… qué haces?

Edward: Por qué tengo que responderte, si tú no me respondes a mí?

Winry: Lo siento… Me siento algo frustrada, pero estoy bien -fingió una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a su amigo, pero cosas así nunca habían funcionado con él.

Edward: Si estás frustrada, no estás bien… Y no hace falta que simules que lo estás con una sonrisa falsa como esa, porque sé que no es así.

Winry: Hoe? Pero…

Edward: Odio que me mientas, y lo sabes! Pero aún así, lo sigues haciendo! ¬¬

De pronto, esas palabras produjeron un silencio.

Fue entonces que ella no supo qué hacer. La confusión, la presión, el dolor, y la vergüenza eran tan grandes que salió corriendo por el patio, alejándose mucho de la casa. Mientras que Edward, la miraba, arrepentido de haber dejado pasar una oportunidad más.

Cuando al fin puedo estar sola con sus pensamientos, se adentró en su interior, a meditar…

_"Ellos. Los conozco como a nadie y, al mismo tiempo, no sé quiénes son. Son como grandes amigos, hermanos para mí… ¿hermanos? No. Es diferente. Nunca podría verlos con los mismos ojos que a Nina…  
Son personas importantes en mi vida, compartimos muchas experiencias juntos. Tal vez son sólo amigos de la infancia… Pero sé que no es así. Ambos me confunden con sus acciones.Pareciera que ambos… Bueno, eso. Siquiera puedo decirlo!  
La vergüenza es tal que no puedo pensarlo ya...  
Están constantemente en mi mente, invadiéndome, y no puedo apartarlos de mí porque una parte importante de mi vida se iría con ellos. Son imágenes que no se pueden borrar… Son amistades distintas a otras amistades…  
Qué tonterías… Ahora entiendo que mi corazón mezcla el cariño con el amor. Sólo pensar que hay posibilidades de que ambos sientan algo tan fuerte por mí, como el amor, hace confundir a mis sentimientos…  
Qué estúpida! Siempre me creí segura de mí misma como para no hacer cosas así, pero no puedo evitarlo…  
Quisiera que la niebla se disipe de mi corazón, y por fin, pueda saber…Qué es lo que siento por Edward y Alphonse?"_

Después de pensar horas en eso, el cansancio la venció y se dejó caer en la hierba, completamente rendida y somnolienta.

Pronto, se hundió en un profundo sueño, sin percatarse de que faltaba su presencia en la casa Rockbell.

Pinako: Dónde está esa niña? -refunfuñó preocupada.

Nina: Dijo que saldría a caminar, necesita pensar…

Pinako: Y sabiendo que es de noche, y todos nos preocuparíamos por ella, la dejaste ir?!

Nina: Ella me apartó de su camino, no puede hacer nada al respecto!

El joven Acero, con la cabeza gacha, comenzó a pensar que era su culpa que su amiga no esté presente.

Edward: Iré a buscarla. -dijo decidido pero a la vez preocupado.

Alphonse: Yo también iré. -agregó su hermano.

Edward: Como quieras… -murmuró.

Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, y el que encontrara a Winry, la llevaría a casa nuevamente.

Siendo tan competitivos, era más que seguro que, entre ellos, hayan hecho una apuesta o algo parecido… O por lo menos lo habían pensado. Winry sería un valioso trofeo para los dos.

Ed se confió por haber visto hacia qué lado se dirigía Winry mientras huía.

Pero su hermano menor, le ganó, y encontró primero a la mayor de las hermanas Rockbell, yaciendo en el suelo.

Alphonse: Winry! Estás bien?

Ella, sumida en un profundo sueño, no lograba escucharlo. Y el pobre chico, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Alphonse: Dios! Winry! Respóndeme!

Preocupado y sin saber qué hacer, tomo y abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga; sin saber que, a sus espaldas, se encontraba su hermano, observándolo.

Cada sonido, cada movimiento, era registrado por el mayor de los hermanos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se impacientaba más y más; y llegó al punto de no poder controlarse:

Edward: Ya suéltala!

Alphonse: -volteándose- Nii-san?

Edward: Inútil! Se suponía que cuando la encontráramos, la llevaríamos a casa! Qué es lo que intentabas hacer aquí solo con ella?!

Alphonse: Hermano, no responde. Parece estar desmayada o quizá, dormida…!

Edward: Y AÚN ASÍ NO LA LLEVASTE A LA CASA!! POR QUÉ??

Alphonse: No puedo cargarla yo solo! ¬¬

Edward: Débil… Apártate! -hizo a su hermano a un lado, y tomó a Winry. Fácilmente, pudo levantarla mientras ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

**Konnichiwa!**

**Sí, hemos vuelto después de tanto... **

**Raro, verdad? Bueno... qué decir además de disculparnos por tanta tardanza!?  
Espero que les siga gustando la historia, esperamos sus reviews con ancias!**

**Winry y Nina Rockbell.  
**


End file.
